Roy the captive ch:4
by jadedragonkat
Summary: Ember and Roy talk about the meaning of love while peach finds her inner self and self emplodes on the popo police!


Roy and Ember talk

Hi all, jadedragonkat here! I just wanted to say that my parents -grrrr- enrolled me in day camp to take a step back from technolgy or something, anyway, it's gonna be hard to sneak online and update stories for you all! but i will try! i'm as slice as a fox like tails! i can't leave without my tech!

noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!1

Disclaimer: for the last time i only own Ember and noone else!

"Goodnight Roy and Marth c-ya in the morning!" sang the unsleepy Ember as she pretended to go to sleep.

"Nite you guys" said Roy not really sleepy either.

"likewise" said Marth very sleppily.

Ember waited a few minutes before she was sure the boys were asleep. she then got up and walked around their little campsite.

"Whoa! look at that cliff! and what a pretty blue ocean...i never noticed that before!" said Ember running to the cliff, careful not to fly off it.

-whaddya mean careful! i made you with wings you idiot!-the author

Roy was sure someone had gotte up and left. so he peeked at both of the sleeping bags. Marth was sound asleep-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz- in his, while embers was completely empty. Roy raised an eyebrow at this, and decided to look for her. He didn't, however, call her name, not wanting to wake the little animals.

"Hey...h-hey..." whispered Roy over to Ember.

"oh...hi i thought you guys were asleep i didn't mean to wake you though..." she said.

"you didn't i just got up and looked around." he said with rub to the back of his head.

"Well, i hope you forgive Marth. I mean, he's proably only trying to look out for you." Ember said not looking back at him.

"Yeah..i might...which reminds me...how do you guys even know each other...i mean i get hit in the back of my head...i'm knocked out...and i wake to some pretty demon girl i don't even know!" Roy said trying not to sound rude.

"Well..." she said turning to him. "I used to live in his kingdom..i was a plant doctor, so i made medicine for the people by using plants. He fell really ill after having being bit by a rattlesnake. So i searched in the jungle for 3 days for a cure. i found it just in time to save his life...and ever since then, i've always been near by." she said proudly.

"Wow...i always thought that plant doc's were a myth...no offense." he said.

"Yes...well, should we go to bed now? I really don't find it good to stay up with nothing but a long day of walking tommorow." she said.

"Yeah well...hey Ember i always wanted to ask a girl something...well...what is love?" Roy said looking down in shame and takinf a seat next to her. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed...love is a deep tender and affectionate feeling for someone. When your in love, you feel like you were made for the girl/boy you are in love with, and you just want to be with them." said Ember with a smile.

"Yeah? But..my mom always told me that love was bad...and that was right around the time my father left us." Roy said looking down sadly.

"Well...yeah love isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes love hurts. You have it all when you have a lover, then they go and do or say something, and now you are hurt emotionaly, which is almost as worst as physical love." Ember said rubbing the sad Roy's shoulder.

Roy gave off a blank smile before they decided to head back to camp. As they neared their campsite, they heard Marth's loud snoring. They both laughed as they realized that Marth had been asleep that whole time. Ember than crawled into her green sleeping bag and drifted into a small dose before going completely to sleep. Roy however, kept echoing in his head about what love meant and how it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. With that, he fell straight to sleep.

Now the light was dawning across the horizon. -what a kawaii site- The light shined all over Roy, Ember, and Marth, but not even the beautiful shine could awaken them, especailly Ember and Roy. at the SSBM towers Peach sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was so upset -awww and readers, don't think that the smashers haven't realized that Roy and Marth were missing.- Tears welting in her eyes again as she thought of the last night she had with Roy, and everyday she had to wake up at dawn to go to the SSBMPD (super smash bros. Police Department) because since she was the last to see him, they expected her to provide them with information that she would tell them time and time again.

"Roy were are you?" is all she said before getting up and getting ready to leave for the SSBMPD.

Now that it was almost 6:00, Peach was waiting in that cold little police recapping room, where she always waited for the smash officers.

Finally, they opened the door and walked in. 2 big,fat men with a cell phone, a gun, M.A.S.E (pepper spray) and a night stick.

Officeir #1: Hello again Princess Toadstoll, as you know we are gathering information on Roy and Marth to try and locate them.

Peach rolled her eyes, as if they haven't told me that like a million times already! she screamed in her head.

Offieier #2: "Now, please tell us exactly what happened." he asked ready to jot it down on a notepad.

"Look here dammit! i've told you a million times already! and i refuse to say it one more again!" said Peach obviously angry and sad.

After such a choice of words, she was released and was told she didn't have to come back until she had more info.

Yay! done! i will proably make more until i fininsh but it will hard, as you know, i am being sent to..to DAY CAMP! NOOOOOOOOOOO! well, bye and send a shout out to the KIDDIEKONG4 when you review. pwease! clears throat PLEASE! 3-kitty!- ;3 -kitty winks-


End file.
